El Reino del Revés
by Mily Lewis Black
Summary: Los merodeadores, Lily y sus amigas entran en un espejo encantado...que los devuelve a un mundo totalmente al revés. James es prefecto. Lily, una rebelde. ¿Qué podría pasar...?
1. El espejo

¡POTTER!

James se dio la vuelta, y sonrió al ver quién se acercaba. Remus, quién estaba agachado buscando un libro en la mochila, levantó la mirada y bufó. Lily Evans enfrentó a James, ceñuda, y con las manos en la cintura.

- Eres un idiota, Potter – le espetó. James arqueó las cejas.

- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo Remus en un susurro alto. James no le hizo caso.

- ¿Por qué siempre insultándome, Evans? – le preguntó a Lily. Ella bufó, abrió el libro que estaba en su mano izquierda, mostrándole una doble página donde estaba escrito, en letras enormes: "SAL CONMIGO, EVANS"

- ¡Era de la biblioteca, Potter! – se quejó. James contuvo una carcajada, pero se mantuvo serio. Entonces, se oyó un ruido, y todos miraron hacia las escaleras. Peter bajaba corriendo, con el cabello mojado, en busca de sus amigos. James levantó un dedo, y dijo:

- Fue Peter.

Al ver que todos lo miraban amenazantes, y James lo señalaba, Peter comenzó a transpirar, y balbuceó:

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Lo juro! ¡Prometo que yo no me acabé el shampoo de Sirius…!

James estalló en carcajadas, mientras Lily suspiraba.

- No era eso, Pettigrew… - dijo, mientras Peter suspiraba aliviado. Luego volvió a enfrentar a James, y este se puso serio – Potter, quiero que dejes mis libros en paz. No voy a salir contigo, te lo dije millones de veces, así que… ¡Déjame en paz!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, y se alejó con aire altanero. James lanzó un resoplido, y se dio la vuelta a ver a Remus, quién estaba levantado, con la mochila al hombro, y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- No es divertido – dijo. Luego suspiró - ¿Sabes dónde está Sirius?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

* * *

No había nada más placentero que aquello. Lo había descubierto hace tan sólo un año. Durante sus primeros tres años, le era indiferente. Sabía que era guapo, pero nunca se había aprovechado de aquello. Sin embargo, en cuarto año, lo había descubierto. El placer de tener a medio colegio detrás. El placer de salir con _una chica._

Quería probar los distintos sabores. Pero primero…debía seducirla. Aunque nunca era muy difícil… después de un rato de charla, le acariciaba la mejilla, se le iba acercando lentamente… La que estaba con él en ese momento no había sido particularmente difícil. Hasta había logrado mantenerla en el medio del pasillo. Ninguna podía resistirse. Excepto…

…oyó una suave tos detrás de él, pero no le hizo caso. Continuó abrazando a aquella desconocida, besándola hasta el fin del mundo. Volvió a oír esa tocesita molesta. Se le hacía conocida. A regañadientes, se separó suavemente de cómo fuera que se llamase, jadeante, y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó por abajo: vio un pie tamborileando en el suelo. Luego volvió a subir. Unos brazos cruzados. Y un rostro conocido, que lo observaba con un brillo inconfundible de ira en la mirada…

- Lewis… - murmuró, sonriente, levantándose. La chica con la que había estado besándose pareció ofenderse, pero a Sirius no le importo. Le llevaba una cabeza a Emily Lewis, pero sin embargo, ella se veía mucho más amenazante que él.

- Black – dijo ella, con un evidente tono de desprecio en su voz aguda - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Lo de siempre – contestó él con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Quieres unirte?

- Eres un idiota – le espetó Emily – Siempre tan arrogante…¿no puede haber un día que no te creas superior a los demás?

- No – contestó Sirius sinceramente. Emily bufó.

- Igual, no venía para discutir eso…ni para interrumpir _tu cita_… - Sirius sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Estás…celosa, Lewis?

Emily lanzó un resoplido exageradamente fuerte.

- ¿Celosa, yo? ¿De quién? ¿De todas las putas ingenuas con las que sales por diversión? – la muchacha que estaba detrás de Sirius se levantó ofendida y se fue, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Emily. A Sirius no le importó. – Eso quisieras, Black.

Sirius rió a mandíbula batiente. Emily frunció el ceño.

- No fuiste al castigo de McGonagall, Black – le espetó. Sirius dejó de reír.

- ¿Qué castigo?

Emily bufó.

- El que nos puso por discutir en clase…acabo de salir de él… - al ver la expresión de Sirius, Emily se exasperó - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nos dejaste plantadas por una chica a la que ni conoces! ¡Te perdiste el castigo, y ahora McGonagall está que echa chispas!

Sirius tragó con fuerza.

- ¡Estuve en la enfermería! – exclamó, mientras salía corriendo, dejando a Emily echando humo por las orejas.

* * *

- Potter es un santo, en comparación a Black – le decía Emily, sentada en la sala común, a Lily, su mejor amiga. Lily bufó.

- Son dos idiotas – dijo, mientras terminaba sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. – Arrogantes imbéciles…

- Bueno, chicas, dejen de quejarse – les pidió Alma O'Connor, la tercera chica del grupo. Estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, escribiendo una de sus historias, que a Emily le gustaban tanto.

- ¿Qué escribes? – le preguntó Emily, asomándose. Mora sonrió.

- Una romántica – dijo. Emily sonrió satisfecha. Lily rió por lo bajo.

- Qué raro… - dijo - ¿No deberías estar haciendo la tarea?

Alma arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Para qué, si puedo copiártela a ti mañana a la mañana? - Lily y Emily la miraron con reproche. Mora sonrió de un solo lado. - ¿Qué? ¡Soy O'Connor!

Lily y Emily estallaron en carcajadas. Alma siempre había sido así: poco le importaban los deberes, y siempre la retaban por eso, aunque no solía poner nerviosos a los profesores, como James y Sirius. Ella era más mesurada. Sin embargo, a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos de Emily, Alma nunca cambiaría: siempre sería "la irresponsable" del grupo. Sería por eso que se llevaba tan bien con James y Sirius…

- ¿Oyeron eso? – preguntó Emily. Las tres se callaron, y se ocultaron detrás del sillón.

- Repíteme para qué hacemos esto, James – decía la voz de Sirius. Emily aguzó el oído.

- Porque tengo que conseguir ese libro, Sirius – decía James – Es la clave de nuestro éxito…

- No me parece buena idea… - esa era la voz de Remus. Era temblorosa, como si desconfiara de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Oyeron pasos por las escaleras. Parecían cuatro personas. Luego se dirigieron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y salieron. Las tres se levantaron.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – exclamó Lily - ¡Los van a atrapar, y todos nos perjudicaremos!

- Debemos detenerlos – dijo Alma.

- Pero… - murmuró Emily - ¿Y si nos atrapan? No quiero volver a estar castigada por culpa de Black…

- ¡Emily! – exclamó Lily - ¡Soy prefecta! ¡No puedo dejar que los alumnos salgan por la noche! ¡Es mi trabajo detenerlos!

Emily dudó un instante. Miró a Lily a los ojos, y vio la decisión en ellos. Luego, suspiró.

- Vale, te apoyo – dijo – Vamos a buscarlos.

Salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Los cuatro habían desaparecido. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, en busca de sus compañeros.

- ¿Dónde podrán estar? – se preguntó Alma, al cabo de quince minutos. Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces se oyeron unas voces del otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Black! – murmuró Emily, acercándose. Las otras dos la siguieron. Las voces provenían de la biblioteca. Las tres entraron.

- Creo que debe estar por aquí… - decía la voz de Sirius. Emily frunció el ceño, y caminó hacia él. Cuando le tocó la espalda, él se sobresaltó.

- ¡Lewis! – exclamó, al verla bien, suspirando aliviado. – Que susto me has dado…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó James, al ver aparecer a Alma y a Lily.

- Qué hacen ustedes aquí – corrigió Lily – No se supone que deban salir por la noche.

- Ustedes tampoco – se defendió James. Lily lo miró ceñuda.

- Los estábamos persiguiendo a ustedes, Potter – dijo.

- Sigue estando mal – corroboró Sirius.

- ¿Chicos? – De la nada, Remus apareció entre los estantes. Emily se sobresaltó. Lily lanzó un grito ahogado, para que luego James le tapara la boca y Sirius hiciera "Shh!", y Alma casi se desmaya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde…? – balbuceó.

- Es una capa invisible – explicó James, señalando el bulto que tenía Remus en la mano – Ahora seguro debemos irnos, con el grito que pegó Evans ya todo el colegio ha despertado… ¡pero no entramos todos bajo la capa!

- ¡Yo me cubro! – exclamó Peter, aforrándose al trozo de tela.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada envenenada.

- Qué cobarde… - murmuró Alma. Se oyeron unos pasos, y todos se miraron - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Entonces, oyeron un maullido, y todos se giraron a ver. La Señora Norris tenía sus ambarinos ojos fijos en ellos.

- ¡No! – exclamó Sirius en un susurro – A la cuenta de tres…

- ¿Quién hay ahí, preciosa? – preguntó la voz del celador.

- uno… - murmuró Sirius.

La gata maulló.

- Dos… - susurró James. Todos estaban inmóviles.

- Vándalos…no tienen dónde escapar…

- ¡Tres! ¡CORRAN! – gritó Remus, y todos salieron corriendo. Salieron de la biblioteca, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y corrieron por varios pasillos.

- ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! – gritaba el celador - ¡PASILLO TRES, ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA!

- ¡Aquí! – exclamó Alma, abriendo una puerta. Todos entraron a la sala, y la chica cerró la puerta con un encantamiento. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Emily, jadeante, se había tirado al suelo, apoyada en la pared. Sirius se apoyaba contra una mesa, respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Todo…es…su…culpa! – jadeó Lily. Las voces de los profesores McGonagall y Slughorn se oían afuera. James se tiró al suelo junto a Peter.

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Remus - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Alma se encogió de hombros. Entonces, divisaron en el centro de la habitación…un espejo. Un espejo de cuerpo entero.

- ¿Qué es…eso? – preguntó Emily.

- Un espejo, Lewis – se burló Sirius - ¿Qué no lo ves?

- Parece…de oro… - murmuró Lily. - ¿Será valioso?

- No lo sé… - susurró James – Pero me atrae…

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al espejo. Todos lo observaban desconfiados.

- No se si debas, Potter… - susurró Lily. James hizo caso omiso – Enserio, creo que…

Entonces, James, con la punta de los dedos, tocó la superficie.

- ¡Ah, me absorbe! – exclamó, al ver como sus dedos comenzaban a enterrarse en él. Luego su mano, su brazo… - ¡AYUDA!

- ¡JAMES! – gritó Sirius, y corrió a tomarlo por la cintura. Pero a pesar de que tiraba, James continuaba siendo tirado hacia adentro. - ¡JAMES!

- ¡No, James! – Emily tomó el brazo de Sirius, mientras Lily tomaba su cintura, pero ninguna de las dos pudo. James ya estaba casi completamente absorto. Y Sirius comenzaba a ser absorbido también. Remus tomó un brazo de Lily, Alma su cintura, y Peter se agarró al brazo de Emily. Sirius fue completamente absorto. Uno a uno, los jóvenes iban siendo absorbidos dentro del espejo.


	2. El Reino del Revés

Capítulo 2

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Debía levantarse. Tanteó en su mesa de luz, en busca de sus anteojos, y se los puso. Se incorporó, y tuvo la necesidad de abrazarse a sí mismo, ya que el aire era muy frío. Con mucha dificultad, se incorporó, y se dirigió al armario. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, oyó como en una de las camas del dormitorio, alguien se incorporaba.

- Buen día, James – dijo la ronca voz de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black. James se dio la vuelta, le sonrió, y se encerró en el baño. Enfrentó al espejo, y comenzó a anudarse la corbata. Detestaba verse por las mañanas, ya que siempre estaba muy despeinado y desprolijo. Luego de anudarse prolijamente la corbata, tomó un peine y se lo pasó lentamente por el cabello, hasta que quedó liso y de costado. _(N.A.: Que nerd! xD)_

- ¡Potter! – se oyó la voz de Remus Lupin, del otro lado - ¿Piensas salir algún día? ¡Tengo que entrar al baño!

- Ya voy, Lupin – dijo James, calmadamente, mientras se terminaba de acomodar la corbata y el saco del uniforme. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con el malhumorado rostro de Remus frente a él.

- Quítate – le ordenó, pasando al baño y cerrando la puerta. James bufó.

- Mejora tu humor por las mañanas, Lupin… - dijo en un susurro alto. Miró a sus otros dos compañeros: Sirius ya se había cambiado, y preparaba su mochila para el día de clases. Peter Pettigrew, por su lado, le pasaba brillo a su escoba, con una sonrisa en el rostro. – No dejas la escoba en paz, ¿eh?

- Nunca – admitió Peter, sin dejar de tratar a ese palo con ramitas como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. James se acercó a su mesita de luz, y tomó una insignia dorada, que tenía una _P _grabada en ella. Le abrió el gancho, y se la colocó en el pecho, mientras se miraba orgulloso en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta del armario.

* * *

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora? – le preguntó Sirius a James, mientras este se fijaba en su horario.

- Encantamientos – contestó él. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, un niño de tercero lanzó una bomba fétida, cuyos restos fueron a caer a los pies de James.

- ¡Hey! – gritó él, acercándose al niño. Este se dio la vuelta - ¡Las bombas fétidas están prohibidas en los pasillos! Tendré que quitarle 10 puntos a Hufflepuff.

Sirius rió por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba a James.

- Vamos, Perfecto Potter, que llegaremos tarde a clases – le dijo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se oyó una voz femenina cerca. Sirius se puso rojo, y se ocultó detrás de James.

- Que no me vea… - murmuró, mientras ocultaba su rostro colorado. James miró hacia delante, y vio como una joven de cabello castaño y anteojos de marco color rojo, de cuerpo perfecto que se acercaba riendo con dos compañeras. Lanzó un resoplido, y miró a Sirius.

- ¿Crees que me salude? – preguntó tímidamente Sirius. James puso los ojos en blanco.

- No si te ocultas detrás de mi espalda, Sirius… - dijo. La chica, al verlos, sonrió burlonamente, y se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Se acerca! – exclamó Sirius casi sin voz, poniéndose derecho, pero sin poder ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

- ¡Potter! – dijo la muchacha, enfrentando a James con una postura altanera - ¿Qué clase tenemos?

- Arriba, como siempre, Lewis – le contestó James de mal modo - ¿Cinco años de colegio y no puedes acordarte donde quedan las clases?

- Es que no me importa, Potter – contestó ella, con el mismo tono arrogante – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Con permiso.

Dicho esto, la chica se fue haciendo volar su larga cabellera castaña, seguida por sus dos compinches. Al pasar por su lado, golpeó en el hombro a Sirius.

- Ten cuidado, Black – le espetó. Sirius se puso aún más colorado de lo que estaba, y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento… - balbuceó. James lanzó un resoplido, tomó a su amigo por el brazo, y se lo llevó a rastras.

* * *

- Aquí falta alguien – dijo el diminuto profesor Flitwick, al pasar lista - ¿Dónde está Evans?

- Seguro llega tarde, como siempre – se mofó Emily, y sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas. Una joven de cabello castaño y anteojos se dio la vuelta y la enfrentó. Llevaba una insignia igual a la de James en el pecho.

- Tenía una reunión con McGonagall – la enfrentó. Emily y sus amigas volvieron a reír.

- Vuelve a tu trabajo, O'Connor – le dijo Remus con una sonrisa – No andes metiéndote dónde no te importa.

Alma bufó, y volvió a mirar el pedazo de pergamino que tenía frente a ella. Emily miró a Remus con ojos brillantes.

- Gracias, Remus – le dijo con un tono exageradamente dulce. Remus le guiñó un ojo, y ella miró a sus amigas, y las tres rieron por lo bajo. Sirius miraba la escena con un brillo de pena en los ojos.

- No puedo creerlo… - le susurró a James - ¿Qué le ve a ese idiota? Si ella es tan linda, tan dulce…

- …tan tonta, tan creída… - completó James, mientras copiaba el curso que estaba anotado en el pizarrón.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del aula, y Lily Evans entró. Avanzó hasta el escritorio del profesor, y le entregó una nota. Luego, fue a sentarse al lado de Alma.

- Me volvieron a castigar – dijo, sin darle mucha importancia.

- Lily, debería importarte que te castiguen – le reprochó Alma. Lily se encogió de hombros. Emily se adelantó un poco.

- ¿Otra vez castigada, Evans? – se mofó – Ya quiero verte limpiando las mazmorras con esas uñas…aunque mucha diferencia no hará, porque tus uñas son asquerosas…

- Cállate, Lewis – le espetó Lily, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

La clase pasó normalmente. Como siempre, Alma y James contestaban todas las preguntas que hacía el profesor. Emily pasó toda la hora mirando a Remus, y Sirius a Emily. Remus jugaba ahorcado con Peter. Al sonar el timbre, todos juntaron sus cosas, y salieron apresurados. Esa tarde, Peter tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch, así que en la Sala Común, se encontraban todos los demás. James y Alma hacían los deberes en una mesa. Sirius estaba sentado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida, mientras del otro lado, Emily y Remus hablaban animadamente. Al verlo de ese modo, James se acercó a su amigo.

- Nunca te hará caso, amigo – le dijo – No digo que seas feo, pero ella busca chicos más…de su tipo.

- ¿Y porqué no puedo ser yo de su tipo? – preguntó. - ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser…como Remus Lupin, por ejemplo?

- Porque no te gusta utilizar a las chicas a tu antojo – contestó James – Vamos, olvídate de ella. Podrías salir con alguien como…Alma, por ejemplo.

Sirius arqueó las cejas.

- ¡De acuerdo, sólo proponía! – exclamó James, con una sonrisa – Vamos, Sirius, búscate otra. Ella no es para ti.

Sirius suspiró resignado, mientras miraba como Emily reía, mientras Remus le murmuraba algo al oído.

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Alma. Lily bajaba las escaleras, mascando chicle y a toda velocidad. - ¿Adónde vas?

- Estoy castigada, ¿lo olvidas? – preguntó desdeñosamente. Al pasar al lado de James, le sonrió provocativamente – Hola, Potter…

- Vete, Evans – le espetó James. Lily se encogió de hombros, y salió de la Sala Común. Mientras pasaba por el hueco del retrato, se chocó con la profesora McGonagall, quién estaba entrando.

- Ten cuidado por dónde vas, Evans – le dijo. Lily bufó, y le sacó la lengua por detrás. – Ya que estás, quédate, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Todos rodearon a la profesora. Había algunos alumnos de sexto y séptimo, y otros menores. Sirius pudo notar como Emily tomaba a Remus de la mano, y sintió como su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

- Escúchenme bien – dijo la profesora – En dos semanas, habrá un baile de Año Nuevo. Todos tienen que ir con una pareja. Como las vacaciones empiezan en una semana, les daremos esa semana para ir a Diagon Alley a comprar las cosas, pero el 29 todos deben estar aquí. Sólo pueden asistir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante – algunos chicos de tercero comenzaron a quejarse, pero nadie les hizo caso – Colgaré este letrero en el panel de la Sala Común, con todas las informaciones. Ahora, con permiso…señorita Evans, si fuera tan amable de seguirme…

El bullicio se armó en la Sala Común. Sirius se giró hacia James.

- Invitaré a Emily – dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo – O…intentaré.

James puso los ojos en blanco, y se dio la vuelta. Un baile…justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Y era obligatorio asistir.


	3. La desgracia de Emily

Capítulo 3

La noticia de que habría una fiesta movilizó todo el ambiente. Sirius estaba decidido a invitar a Emily, aunque sabía que habría muchos chicos que lo harían, y que ella jamás aceptaría salir con él. Pero el problema era que cada vez que se le acercaba, salía corriendo. Alma había decidido no preocuparse mucho por el tema, aunque se la veía que cada tanto miraba a uno que otro chico, esperando que la invitaran a salir. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, ella contestaba: "No tengo tiempo para andar pensando en esas cosas". Lily, por su lado, había declarado a la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts que esperaba que James Potter la invitara al baile, algo que James había declarado que nunca pasaría. Este estaba tan emocionado con la fiesta como Emily con ir con Sirius a ella. Peter estaba tan concentrado con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, que ni había notado que varias chicas lo perseguían por los pasillos. Remus había decidido dejar que las chicas se le acercaran, y había asumido que como tenía muchas posibilidades, tenía mucho tiempo para decidirse, ya que cualquiera caería rendida a sus pies. El miércoles, Sirius entraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, junto a James, cuando vio a Emily corriendo hacia ellos. Se puso rojo, pero ella ni lo miró. Pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas pegajosas. Ella le pasó por al lado y le golpeó el hombro, pero no dijo nada, y Sirius pudo oír un débil sollozo. Se dio la vuelta, y vio como ella salía de la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – le preguntó a James. Él se encogió de hombros. Sirius se dio la vuelta, y salió detrás de ella. James giró su mirada, y vio a Remus sentado en el sillón, con aire altanero, y mirando fijo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – le preguntó de mal modo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Potter? – le espetó Remus, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los dormitorios de los chicos. En ese momento, Alma bajó las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de las chicas. Al verlo allí parado, le sonrió a James.

- Hola, Alma – saludó James con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo cansada, anoche me quedé estudiando hasta tarde – admitió Alma – Oye, James, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

James asintió, y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Alma suspiró, y fue directo al punto:

- Quiero que vayas al baile con Lily.

James arqueó las cejas. Luego, lanzó un resoplido.

- No iré con Evans – dijo. Alma lo miró decepcionada - ¿Por qué quieres incitarme a hacer algo así?

- Porque sé que a Lily le hará bien – se explicó Alma – Mira, James…Lily no es una mala persona. Sí, es algo rebelde, y sale con muchos chicos… pero es una buena persona. Y ella de verdad quiere salir contigo. Sólo que…tratando de que te fijes en ella… su carácter no es fuerte en realidad…ella sólo…

- No balbucees – le pidió James. Alma sonrió tímidamente. – Vale, iré al baile con Evans si te hace feliz… - Alma sonrió con sinceridad – Pero no se lo pediré yo. Se lo dirás tú. Y no respondo a mis actos.

- Lo prometo – dijo Alma, levantándose de un salto, y corriendo hacia el exterior. James suspiró resignado.

* * *

Sirius tragó con fuerza. Oía los sollozos de Emily, cinco escalones más abajo. No se animaba a acercarse. Pero debía hacer algo. Cerró con firmeza el puño, bajó los cinco escalones, y se sentó a su lado.

- Vete, Black – le espetó Emily – No estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

Sirius sintió como si su corazón se le encogiera. La voz se le había cortado. Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba…

- No llores – pidió, con voz ronca. Increíblemente, sí le había salido la voz. Su corazón latía ferozmente dentro de su pecho.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no llore? – exclamó ella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¡No te importa qué me ocurrió! – exclamó Emily. Sirius se acercó aún más a ella. No sabía cómo estaba haciendo para soportarlo. - ¡A nadie le importa lo que me ocurra a mi! Nadie se fija en mi, todas son hipocresías… la gente sólo me mira por conveniencia…

- Yo no lo hago – murmuró Sirius, en un tono de voz apenas audible. Emily bufó.

- Sí, todos lo hacen. A nadie le importa cómo me sienta. A nadie le interesa lo que a mi me pase. Remus Lupin me acaba de abandonar y a nadie le interesa…

- ¿Cómo que te abandonó? – preguntó Sirius, dudando si ponerle una mano en la espalda o no hacerlo. Ella lanzó otro sollozo.

- Sí, el muy imbécil me dijo que no quería ir conmigo al baile porque quería ver todas las candidatas… ¡Ni que fuéramos un concurso! ¡Nosotras también tenemos sentimientos, y de hecho, muchos más que los de los hombres!

Sirius lanzó un bufido. Emily, un sollozo.

- No te preocupes, Em…Lewis – dijo Sirius – No te merece. Eres…demasiado… - comenzó a sonrojarse, y bajó la mirada - …bonita…y dulce…para…él…

Emily levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas.

- ¿E…enserio? – preguntó. Él asintió, y tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, que dio a Emily para que secara sus ojos. - ¿Crees que soy bonita?

- Por…por supuesto – balbuceó Sirius – Creo que eres la…más bonita…eres preciosa…

Se sentía orgulloso por haber dicho aquello. Emily sonrió débilmente, y corrió la mirada.

- Supongo que…podría considerar ir contigo al baile.

Sirius levantó la mirada.

- ¿De…de verdad? – ella asintió. Sirius sonrió sinceramente - ¿Irías conmigo al baile?

- Ve presentable – le reprochó ella – No quiero quedar en ridículo.

Sirius asintió débilmente, mientras Emily se levantaba y se acomodaba la falda.

- ¿Se me corrió el maquillaje? – le preguntó a Sirius, acercándose a su rostro para que el la mirara bien, y haciendo que él se sonrojara aún más. Él negó con la cabeza. – Vale… ¿se nota mucho que lloré? No quiero que ese idiota se de cuenta que sufro por él.

Sirius volvió a negar con la cabeza, y ella sonrió.

* * *

- Mira a tu club de Fans, Peter – se mofó Remus, mientras Peter salía de su entrenamiento, y había un grupo de chicas esperándolos. Peter bufó, y se acercó a ellas.

- Chicas, chicas – dijo, mientras todas gritaban emocionadas. – Una sola de ustedes va a venir conmigo al baile, y seré yo quién la escoja. Así que… ¡deberán conquistarme! Con su permiso…

Dicho esto, se metió entre todas las chicas, y salió con aire altanero. Remus rió a mandíbula batiente, y fue detrás de él, guiñándoles el ojo a algunas chicas.

El sábado, a la hora de volver a casa, ya todos sabían con quién irían. La noticia que Emily Lewis iría con Sirius Black se expandió por todo el colegio, y todos se miraban con expresiones de sorpresa.

- Yo creo que esa Lewis trama algo – le había dicho Lily a Alma, cuando se habían enterado. Sin embargo, Emily parecía muy satisfecha.

Que Lily Evans, la rebelde de la clase, la que salía con todos los chicos, iba a ir con James Potter, el prefecto y el responsable, también era gran noticia. Lily parecía muy satisfecha, aunque James estaba de mal humor todos los días, y a cualquiera que zanjara el tema, le quitaba diez puntos de su casa.

Remus se había decidido por una rubia de Ravenclaw, llamada Laura Watson, de su mismo año. Sirius sabía que eso a Emily le afectaba, aunque no lo demostrara. Peter se había decidido por la presidenta de su club de fans, Mailey Lyndon, una joven de sexto de Hufflepuff. Alma, por su lado, había sido invitada por Jason Roses, un muchacho dos años mayor de la casa Gryffindor, y se la notaba muy contenta.

La semana de vacaciones pasó muy rápidamente. Cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta, no había otro tema de conversación que la fiesta del sábado por la noche. Todos estaban muy emocionados, hasta James, aunque no lo demostrara. Y finalmente, llegó el día esperado.


	4. La Fiesta

Capítulo 4

- ¿Así que vas a ir con Emily, Black? – le preguntó Remus a Sirius, mientras se ponían los trajes. Sirius le dirigió una mirada envenenada, y contestó:

- Sí.

Remus sonrió de un solo lado, mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Voy a darte un consejo, como amigos – le dijo, en voz baja. – Emily no es de fiar. Lo más probable es que te esté utilizando. Si no quieres terminar herido, te recomiendo que la dejes…

- Primero – lo interrumpió Sirius – Nosotros no somos amigos. Segundo, lo que yo haga o no haga con Emily, no es de tu incumbencia. ¿De acuerdo?

Remus sonrió burlonamente, apoyándose en la puerta del dormitorio.

- Muy bien…pero no digas que no te advertí.

Sirius se limitó a acomodarse la túnica. Luego, levantó la mirada, y vio como James se acomodaba la túnica.

- James, ¿no estás exagerando? – preguntó. James negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que estar prolijo…contrastar con Evans.

Sirius rió por lo bajo. Abrió la puerta, y diciendo que iba a buscar a Emily, bajó a la Sala Común. Ella no había bajado aún. Se preguntaba cuándo lo haría. Se sentó en el sillón, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas, y se puso a esperar. Al cabo de un rato, oyó un ruido en las escaleras de las chicas, y se dio la vuelta esperanzado, pero sólo era Lily.

- Ah, eres tú… - murmuró. Lily sonrió.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?

- La verdad es que no…esperaba que bajara Emily.

Lily bufó, y se sentó a su lado. Tenía un vestido escotado de color negro, ajustado en la cadera, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y con breteles. Debajo llevaba unas medias largas de color negro, y un par de tacones del mismo color. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y Sirius pudo apreciar que cuando se arreglaba, era realmente hermosa. Sin embargo, recordó que aunque su aspecto siempre era desaliñado y rebelde, había salido con muchos chicos. Al verla de ese modo, maquillada, con ondas sueltas al viento y bien vestida, se daba cuenta que tal vez si podía hacer una bonita pareja con James. Claro, si él la aceptaba. James era el único chico que jamás la había aceptado…y el único al que ella realmente quería, aunque no lo demostrara.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa puta? – preguntó Lily. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Porque es hermosa – admitió – y se que, aunque tenga sus caprichos, en el fondo puede ser una buena persona.

- No debes fijarte sólo en el exterior – murmuró Lily – es por eso que yo siempre ando desaliñada: para que vean de una vez por todas todos esos hombres imbéciles… – Sirius tosió – Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y estoy segura que "ese amor" que sientes por ella, te va a terminar lastimando. Te lo digo porque he lastimado a muchos chicos igual que ella, lo admito. Detesto decir que me parezco a ella, porque la detesto, pero es la verdad. Estoy arrepentida: desde que un chico me ha lastimado a mí.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos otra vez, y ambos se dieron vuelta, para ver venir a James por las escaleras. Lily sonrió, y se levantó. James la miró de reojo.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó, sin mover un músculo.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada, Potter? – preguntó Lily.

James lanzó un resoplido.

- Claro, estás preciosa… ¿vamos?

Lily rió con ganas, y lo tomó del brazo.

- Tienes que aprender a ser más caballero… - murmuró, antes de que ambos salieran por el agujero del retrato. Sirius se quedó tan colgado mirándolos salir, que no se dio cuenta que Emily había bajado, hasta que ella tosió suavemente. Él se dio la vuelta, y se quedó atónito: Emily estaba realmente preciosa. Se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta, bien lacia, dejando su flequillo caer de costado. Se había puesto lentillas, y maquillado de una forma que Sirius nunca había visto: una mezcla entre dulce y sensual. Su vestido era strapless, color crema, con una cinta que se ataba en la cintura, y el vestido caía hasta las rodillas con una perfección que Sirius no imaginó jamás. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido, de tacón alto y con una cinta que se ataba en el tobillo. Como accesorios, llevaba una cadenita al cuello que terminaba en una flor, con un diamante incrustado, y un chal crudo transparente, algo brilloso. Sirius abrió la boca, y volvió a cerrarla. No le salían las palabras.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – preguntó Emily, decepcionada.

Sirius se puso rojo. Sabía que estaba quedando en ridículo, pero no podía hacer nada.

- E-es-estas…pre-pre… - tartamudeó Sirius. Emily lanzó un resoplido, y lo tomó de la mano.

- Vamos – dijo, y se lo llevó afuera.

* * *

- Y con ustedes… ¡Celestina Warbeck! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall, tomando el micrófono. Como ya habían pasado dos horas del comienzo del baile, ya estaba bastante ebria, y bailaba acompañada de varios alumnos.

- La profesora McGonagall siempre fue muy liberal – le comentó Alma a su compañero, Jason. Él sonrió.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí… - contestó – creo que es la profesora menos estricta que yo vi en mi vida…

- Tendría que enseñar un poco más – se quejó Alma. Jason estalló en carcajadas.

- Eres tan nerd… - dijo, mientras ella se sonrojaba. Luego estiró su mano. - ¿Bailamos?

Alma asintió, y salió a la pista junto a Jason. A lo lejos, un par de ojos miraban la escena con un brillo de celos.

Lily y James bailaban también. James estaba incómodo desde que el baile había empezado. Lily se sentía en el cielo.

- No sabes bailar… ¿verdad? – le había preguntado a su compañero al principio de la fiesta, con una sonrisa burlona. Al no obtener respuesta, había contestado: - Yo te enseñaré…no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Así, como lo había prometido, Lily le enseñaba a bailar a James. James era algo torpe, pero un buen alumno.

- Pie derecho…izquierdo…vuelta – Lily tomó el brazo izquierdo de James, lo levantó, y dio una vuelta - ¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

James no contestó, y continuó bailando.

Emily bailaba con Sirius. Él no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban. Sólo podía oler el aroma del cabello recién lavado de Emily, sentir la textura de su vestido… nunca había sido tan feliz. Ella, por su lado, miraba a todos lados, como buscando algo.

- Sirius, ¿quieres ir a buscar algo de tomar? – le preguntó.

- Claro – contestó Sirius, y fue hacia la barra. Allí, se encontró con Alma, quién estaba sentada en un taburete.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella.

- Busco bebida para Emily – contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya pareces su esclavo, Sirius… - murmuró Alma.

- Hago lo que sea por ella – contestó Sirius, mientras llegaba el barman – Dos cervezas de manteca, por favor.

Alma miraba a todos lados. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué la quieres tanto? – preguntó Alma. Sirius se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- No estoy seguro…pero uno no controla de quién se enamora, ¿o sí?

Alma negó con la cabeza.

- Lamentablemente, no… - murmuró, mientras Sirius tomaba las cervezas que le alcanzaba el hombre de la barra.

- Bueno, voy a buscar a Emily – dijo. Alma asintió, y luego palideció.

- Voy contigo – dijo, aferrándose a su brazo. Sirius alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No quiero que Jason me vea – explicó, mientras se ocultaba detrás de su espalda. Sirius rió por lo bajo, mientras comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Emily no estaba dónde la había dejado. ¿Dónde podía haber ido? Tampoco la vio en la pista de baile, ni sentada en alguna de las mesas.

- ¿Dónde estará? – le preguntó a Alma. Ella se encogió de hombros. Sirius continuó buscando, hasta que se metió en el pequeño corredor que daba al guardarropa y a los baños. Oyó un ruido, y abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño de chicas…y lo que vio le partió el corazón. Emily estaba sentada en la mesa de baño de mármol, y se besaba con un chico con mucha pasión. El muchacho estaba parado, encajado entre sus piernas, abrazando su cintura. Llevaba la camisa abierta, y Emily apoyaba sus manos en el pecho desnudo. Sirius tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que ese joven era Remus. Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sintió fuertes impulsos de tomar su varita y echarse un maleficio asesino. Le tembló el labio, y se quedó paralizado en la puerta. Ni Emily ni Remus parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Qué…? Oh – murmuró Alma, al ponerse a su lado – Cuánto lo siento, Sirius…

Sirius negó con la cabeza, y salió corriendo. Alma hizo un ademán de entrar, pero luego negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de Sirius.

* * *

- ¿Sirius…? – Sirius se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas, y se dio la vuelta para ver a James, Lily y Alma acercándose. Había estado sentado a orillas del lago hasta que llegaron. James y Alma se sentaron cada uno a un lado. Lily se quedó parada detrás. – Vamos, amigo…sabías que esto pasarías. Aunque fuera en el fondo…sabías que no podías confiar en ella.

- Lo sé… - murmuró Sirius con voz ronca – pero yo…la quiero tanto…

- Es una puta – corroboró Lily. Alma le dirigió una mirada envenenada - ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad…!

- Por favor, Evans – pidió Sirius – No la trates así…

- ¿Qué no la trate así? – estalló Lily - ¡Black, acaba de jugar con tus sentimientos! ¿Cómo quieres que la trate? "Ay, Emily cariño, ¿no te parece que lo que hiciste está un poquitito mal…? Sino, no te preocupes…"

Sirius rió por lo bajo. James le palmeó la espalda.

- Sirius, es increíble que yo lo diga… pero Evans tiene razón. No puedes hacer como que nada pasó…esa Lewis ya te ha hecho demasiado daño.

Sirius tragó con fuerza. En ese momento oyeron unos pasos, y todos se dieron la vuelta. Emily se acercaba, seguida por Remus y Peter.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó – Te he estado buscando por todos lados…¿Qué haces?

- Nada – Sirius se levantó, y se dirigió a Emily. La tomó de la mano, y sonrió débilmente - ¿Vamos adentro?

Entonces, todos se sobresaltaron. Lily había lanzado un grito de ira tan fuerte que se había seguramente oído en todo el terreno del castillo.

- ¡Black, cómo puedes dejar las cosas así! – exclamó. Sirius trató de pararla, pero no pudo. Lily enfrentó a Emily con una expresión de odio que ni Alma había visto. – Escucha, Lewis, voy a decírtelo de una vez por todas. ¡Eres una puta, vas por ahí lastimando a la gente, y te mereces lo peor!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Emily se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres…? – exclamó, cuando pudo articular palabra - ¿Cómo vas a decirme…?

- ¡Porque te lo mereces! ¡Eres la peor persona que conocí en mi vida entera! Si dejaras de pensar solo en ti y te dignaras a ver un minuto a tu alrededor te darías cuenta del daño que causas haciendo lo que haces. ¿Crees que es genial andar lastimando gente por ahí? ¿Crees que eres la más linda sólo porque tienes un par de chicos que lo creen? ¡Madura de una vez, Lewis, y empieza a darte cuenta que no eres el centro del Universo! ¡Y lo mismo va para ti! – dirigió un amenazador dedo a Remus, quién estaba quieto, casi sin respirar - ¡Maduren, imbéciles!

Nadie dijo nada por un instante. Sirius se había llevado la mano al pecho. James miraba a Lily con un brillo que antes de aquél discurso, jamás había existido. Emily abrió la boca, y murmuró:

- Te odio.

Lily explotó su furia. Tomó a Emily por detrás de la cabeza, mientras ella gritaba de dolor y se aferraba a las muñecas de la pelirroja, y comenzó a tirarle del cabello. James y Alma se apresuraron a tratar de separarlas, pero no pudieron. Remus se sonrió, y se quedó parado mirando la escena. Sirius tomó a Emily por la cintura, y trató de separarlas. Peter se acercó a Lily, y trató de quitarle las manos de Emily, pero nada las separaba. Emily continuaba gritando de dolor. Cuando logró soltarse, Emily salió corriendo.

- ¡Ven aquí, hija de tu madre, no he terminado contigo! – exclamó Lily, furiosa, corriendo detrás de ella. Todos los demás corrían gritando: "Evans, basta!" o cosas por el estilo. Y así, se fueron acercando al bosque prohibido. Cuando Lily pudo tomar a Emily por la cintura, ya se habían adentrado todos en el bosque.

- ¡Ah, suéltame zorra! – exclamó Emily, tratando de zafar. Lily estaba furiosa. Entre Alma, James, Sirius y Peter lograron soltar a Lily de la cintura de Emily, mientras ella se tiraba al suelo.

- ¡Suéltenme, quiero matarla! – gritaba Lily - ¡Maldita zorra descerebrada…!

- ¿Estás loca o qué? – gritó Emily, furiosa - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Tú me pasas! – gritó Lily.

- ¡No tienes porqué agredirme! – exclamó Emily.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó James. Ambas se callaron - ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de adónde nos han traído?

Todos miraron a su alrededor. No se veía la salida del bosque, estaban rodeados de árboles enormes, y estaba todo oscuro.

- Eh… ¿alguien sabe cómo salir de aquí? – preguntó Alma. Nadie contestó. Emily gritó.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Remus.

- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, todo esto es tu culpa, Lupin! – exclamó Lily.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

- Lily, basta… - pidió Sirius – enserio…

- ¡Basta nada, Sirius! – exclamó Alma - ¡No te mereces lo que te han hecho! ¡Y para que lo sepan, yo también estoy devastada!

- ¿Tú? ¿Porqué tú? – preguntó Peter, mientras Alma se sonrojaba.

- ¡Lo que a ti te pasa es que estás celosa! – exclamó Emily, dirigiéndose a Lily – Quisieras tener el cuerpo y la personalidad que tengo yo, pero sólo eres una rebelde frustrada…

- ¡Cállate, idiota!

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

- ¡Quiero volver al castillo!

- ¡No quiero ver a los hombres lobo!

- Ay, Merlín…

- ¡Tengo miedo!

- ¡BASTA! – el nuevo grito de James los calló a todos. James se llevó un dedo a los labios, y aguzó el oído.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos? – preguntó una voz. Todos aguzaron el oído. Aquella voz venía de los árboles.

- No lo sé, pero cállate de una vez, por favor… - pidió otra voz.

- Parece…el bosque prohibido – dijo una tercera voz.

- Si, eso parece… - dijo la primera voz. James se acercó a los arbustos de dónde parecía que venían las voces. – Vengan, creo que es por aquí…

James apoyó su mano sobre un arbusto, y lo que vio al correrlo lo asustó tanto que tuvo que gritar…pero otra persona lo hizo junto a él. Un grito exactamente igual.


End file.
